


The Snake and the Fox

by zafiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafiro/pseuds/zafiro
Summary: Because we all know Orochimaru was the Third Hokage's favorite student, there is no way, had he stayed, he wouldn't eventually meet Uzumaki Naruto. And we all know how Naruto has the ability to charm and entice everything alive towards him. Even the most sour of the Sannin, who is a breath away from a mental breakdown.Or, the one where two lonely orphans meet, make a family, give the Hokage lots of headaches and the world is so much brighter for it.





	The Snake and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was Naruto's birthday and mine last week, a little something for the Naruto fans. A little piece of a different world.

 

***

 

The inncesant voice of the child refused to leave him alone.

 

-…But she _told_ me! And it was a very, very, super big snake!

 

-Mhhm

 

And sadly, said voice came attached to a little blond pest.

 

-And nee-chan, said you had a huge snake! That you could do it, cause you are super powerful! And she said…

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. But he still cursed the day Anko-chan became attached to the little leech.

 

When did that happen anyways? They were doing their best to kill each other the last he knew (while he enjoyed the unexpected free pest-less time holed up in his lab), when one day they had arrived quite singed, holding each other’s hands and grining from ear to ear.

 

To this day, Orochimaru refused to ask about it. It was best for his peace of mind.

 

\- ..She said it would be _awesome_ to see!

 

The little boy rounded the lab table and rested his head on the edge. The bunsen burner between them seemed to give his big blue eyes an extra shiny glow.

 

-O-ro-chi-chan, _pleeease_?

 

The Sannin sighed, knowing his afternoon was ruined. He couldn’t remember the last time he had pulled an all nighter. Always getting interrupted. To get food, to clean the boy’s disasters, to help with his infantile homework. To buy new clothes when his last escapade left him with holes all over his pants and paint in all his shirts and hair. Washing the boy’s hair of all his prank materials always took long dedicated hours. He still kept finding glitter on his apartment after all these weeks.

 

(There was something peculiar naggin at the back of the Sannin’s mind, he was sure all those things had a _name_ but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what it was.)

 

These days, he never seemed to have any extra energy or time for anything else. His dreams of grandiose experiments never before tried seemed like a distant dream.

 

When had he _stopped_ thinking of them?

 

-I will do it only once. Let’s go outside.

 

-Yatta! –shouted the smiling boy in triumph, jumping all around Orochimaru’s table. At least this time the child remembered to keep his arms to himself. He wasn’t in the mood for another explosion and days in Konoha’s general hospital with a whining child and an old sensei throwing him dissapointed looks even thought it hadn’t really been Orochimaru’s fault. At all.

 

He lead the boy to the nearest training ground. If he was lucky, the child would be so happy having his wish granted that he wouldn’t fight him too much when Orochimaru proposed barbecue for dinner. They had dined ramen three times already and it wasn’t even friday yet.

 

Orochimaru explained to the little blond all the pertinent things about summoming, the signs, the careful balance of chakra, the history behind the ninja battle companions, the cultural differences and a couple of theorys about the summomings dimensión.

 

The child sat and listened carefully.

 

It had taken lots of patience but Orochimaru had finally, after some trial and error, managed to assamble a system of specific speach patters, hand movements and inflection of voice that managed to capture the attention of the hyperactive boy. He was pleased with the high grades the little pest had been bringing to him. Though, if the Sannin had to go and had a little _talk_ with the boys teachers to ensure a fair grading, well, that is for him alone to know.

 

After some intriguing questions and answers (for the boy knew he must demostrate he’d been paying attention), Orochimaru proceeded to call forth his biggest summon.

 

Just for purely scientific reasons of course, not because he wanted to show off to the boy or something, that is a _ridiculous_ notion.

 

The imponent figure that the Sannin knew so well rised among the smoke. In the distance, he could hear surprised shouting and nervous voices, and knew the ANBU will be there in a few minutes to investigate. He had time to introduce the boy, then.

 

-Orochimaru… I see no battlefield, nor enemy wothy in sight. Have you called me in vain?-said the serpent in a booming voice.

 

-Manda, there is no battle today –acknowledged the Sannin- Here is someone who longed to meet such an estimated figure as yourself.

 

He put his hand in the blonde’s shoulders and pushed him forward towards the snake. It was unnecesary, the boy went quite happily skiping towards the summon King.

 

-Hi, I’m Naruto! You are Manda, right? Do you eat people? Ah, do you eat animals? Do you like ramen? A ramen bowl for you must be huge!

 

The Sannin sighed internally, it always came back to the ramen, didn’t it?

 

-Is this thing supoussed to be my sacrifice? – the snake pointed to the child with his tail –It won’t even fit between two of my teeth, the scrawny thing.

 

-Hey! –shouted the offended child, shaking a tiny fist toward the snake- I’ll have you know I could _so_ be the main plate!

 

The serpent huffed.

 

-You would only be worth a boring yawn, if I accepted to fight another summon boss I would require _at least_ twenty human _adults_ sacrifices!

 

-Ohh, so you need help to fight then? –asked the boy.

 

-What!? –the serpents eyes narrowed and Orochimaru tensed his muscles just in case. It would be troublesome if he had to take the boy from inside the serpent’s stomach.

 

-I mean, if you need sacrificies then that means you can’t do it alone. So, you need help to fight.

 

-I do not.

 

-Yes, you do.

 

-No, of course I don’t.

 

(Orochimaru could only watch in dazed amazementas a six year old baited a twenty ton summon King. And won.)

 

-Yes, you do!

 

-No, I don’t!

 

-Yes, you do!

 

-No, I don’t!

 

-Yes, you do! It’s ok, I won’t laugh cause you can’t do it alone. I too need help for tons of things!

 

The serpent growled a very un-snake like sound and towered over Orochimaru with a menacing aura.

 

-I will not require another sacrifice from now on! -it spated at the Sannin.

 

The serpent coiled again quickly towards the child and hissed at him.

 

-Watch closely the next time I am summomed, tiny hot blooded animal, and you will learn the true _might_ of Manda the Serpent King!

 

The reptile vanished then in a cloud of dark smoke, just as the Hokage and a couple of ANBU entered the training ground with cautious looks.

 

It seemed they still remembered the Emissary Cloud Incident. After all, that was the last time he had summomed Manda. (Why, try to take _his_ little pest from him? No, he didn’t think so)

 

\- What a grouchy serpent!- grumbled the child while picking his nose. 

 

Well, Orochimaru thought, at least he wouldn't have to waste time in sacrifices the next time he summomed the serpent boss.

 

-Naruto, Orochimaru, what have you children done _now_? –asked Sarutobi-sensei, he was walking towards them and the vein to the left of his temple was beggining to visibly throbe.

 

Child and Sannin looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

 

The Third Hokage was _so_ weird.

 

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> On a completly unrelated note: Wow, didn't thought that Russian inheritance would be so popular!


End file.
